Roman Deity Physiology
The power to have the traits and abilities of Roman deities. Roman counterpart of Greek Deity Physiology. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Capabilities User can draw power and abilities connected to the Roman deities. Deities 'Principal Deities:' *'Apollo' **Disease Manipulation **Flawless Healing **Light Manipulation **Music Manipulation ***Sound Manipulation **Nigh Omniscience **Order Manipulation **Performance Art Intuition **Precognition **Serenity Inducement **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation ****Solar Empowerment **Supernatural Archery **Truth Inducement *'Bacchus' **Alcohol Manipulation (Wine) ***Alcohol Empowerment ***Alcohol Immunity **Anarchy Inducement **Bliss & Horror Inducement **Harvest Manipulation **Madness Manipulation ***Insanity Inducement **Party Inducement **Plant Manipulation ***Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation ***Plant Growth ***Vine Manipulation *'Ceres' **Death Sense **Earth Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement ***Reproduction Manipulation **Harvest Manipulation **Life and Death Manipulation **Order Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Season Manipulation ***Weather Manipulation *'Diana' **Beast Lordship ***Animal Manipulation ***Zoolingualism **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Forest Manipulation **Hill Manipulation **Hunting Deity Physiology **Lunar Deity Physiology ***Lunar Manipulation ****Light Manipulation ****Lunar Empowerment **Nature Manipulation **Predator Instinct ***Enhanced Stealth **Supernatural Archery **Valley Manipulation *'Janus' **Access Manipulation **Divination ***Precognition ***Retrocognition **Doorway Embodiment ***Door Manipulation ***Door Projection **Duality Embodiment ***Beginning Embodiment ***Conclusion Embodiment **Key to the Door ***Access and Occlusion ***Key-Based Powers **Multiple Faces **Passageway Manipulation **Space-Time Manipulation **Transition Manipulation *'Juno' **Enhanced Charisma **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement ***Reproduction Manipulation ****Pregnancy Inducement **Guardianship **Monetary Manipulation **Oath Keeping **Relationship Manipulation **War Manipulation *'Jupiter' **Deification **Immortality Removal **Divine Lord Physiology ***Authority **Divine Weather Manipulation ***Deity Lightning Manipulation ***Storm Manipulation **Order Manipulation ***Law Manipulation **Sky Father Physiology ***Celestial Manipulation ***Sky Lordship ****Sky Manipulation *'Mars' **Combat Empowerment **Supernatural Spearmanship **Fearlessness **Guardianship (Of Rome) **Life-Force Generation **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Mercury' **Absolute Thievery **Boundary Manipulation **Economy Manipulation ***Art Manipulation ***Enhanced Charisma ***Literary Manipulation ***Monetary Manipulation **Enhanced Athleticism **Flight **Psychopomp Physiology ***Afterlife Transport ***Death Sense ***Soul Manipulation ****Afterlife Messaging **Trickster **Warping Speed *'Minerva' **Avian Manipulation (Owls only) **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Crafting **Fear Masking **Knowledge Deity Physiology **Nigh Omniscience ***Absolute Intelligence ***Absolute Wisdom ***Encyclopedic Knowledge **Magic **Medical Intuition **Order Manipulation **War Manipulation (limited) *'Neptune' **Aquatic Life Manipulation **Aquatic Adaptation **Earthquake Generation **Enhanced Polearm Proficiency **Equine Manipulation ***Animal Creation (Horses Only) **Lake/River Manipulation **Ocean Lordship (Primary/Main god of the Ocean) ***Ocean Manipulation ****Nigh Omniscience (regarding the Ocean) ****Sea Monster Manipulation ****Weather Manipulation *****Storm Manipulation **Water Manipulation ***Tidal Wave Generation ***Water Mimicry *'Pluto' **Earth Manipulation ***Metal Manipulation **Fear Empowerment **Fertility Manipulation **Harvest Manipulation **Monetary Manipulation **Necromancy **Necroscience **Order Manipulation **Soul Manipulation **Underworld Lordship *'Saturn' **Agriculture Intuition **Autumn Manipulation **Enhanced Charisma **Freedom Manipulation (Liberation) **Harvest Manipulation **Monetary Manipulation/Earth Manipulation (Wealth and wealth found in the earth) **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Temporal Lordship (in later myths) *'Tellus/Terra' **Earth Embodiment ***Earth Manipulation ****Earthquake Generation ***Nigh Omniscience (Regarding the Earth) **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Mother Nature Physiology **Nature Embodiment ***Nature Lordship ***Nature Manipulation ****Animal Manipulation ***Season Manipulation **Precognition *'Venus' **Absolute Beauty **Desire Manipulation **Emotion Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Love Manipulation ***Love Empowerment ***Love Inducement **Luck Bestowal **Monetary Manipulation **Pheromone Manipulation **Sexual Inducement **Sexual Instinct **War Manipulation *'Vesta' **Architecture Manipulation **Bond Manipulation ***Relationship Manipulation (family) **Earth Manipulation **Fire Manipulation ***Heat Manipulation ***Fire Generation **Food Manipulation **Guardianship **Order Manipulation **Serenity Inducement *'Vulcan' **Blunt Weapon Proficiency **Fire Manipulation ***Fire Generation ***Heat Manipulation **Meta Crafting ***Supernatural Artisan **Metal Manipulation **Volcanic Lordship ***Volcanic Fields Manipulation ****Magma Manipulation 'Other Deities:' *'Aeternitas' **Emotion Manipulation **Eternity Embodiment **Virtue Embodiment *'Aquilon' **Wind Embodiment (North wind) **Winter Embodiment *'Auster' **Summer Embodiment **Wind Embodiment (South wind) *'Bellona' **Destruction **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Caca' **Fire Embodiment ***Fire Manipulation *'Caelus' **Primordial Sky Manipulation **Sky Embodiment *'Carmenta' **Fertility Manipulation **Literacy Manipulation (Language) **Precognition **Prophecy Construction **Protection Embodiment (Of mothers and children) *'Cupid' **Cupid Physiology **Desire Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Sex Deity Physiology *'Dea Tacita' **Necromancy **Phantasm Manipulation **Undead Manipulation *'Faunus' **Animal Manipulation **Fear Inducement **Fertility Inducement **Forest Manipulation **Musical Empathy **Nature Manipulation **Plains Manipulation **Plant Manipulation **Satyr Physiology **Sex Deity Physiology ***Sexual Inducement *'Favonius' **Spring Embodiment **Wind Embodiment (West wind) *'Feronia' **Abundance Embodiment **Fertility Manipulation **Fire Manipulation **Freedom Manipulation **Health Manipulation **Nature Manipulation ***Animal Manipulation ***Plant Manipulation **Path Maker **Precognition **Water Manipulation *'Flora' **Age Manipulation ***Life Renewal ***Youth Inducement **Fertility Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Flower Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Spring Manipulation *'Fontus' **Healing Water **Lake/River Manipulation *'Fortuna' **Fate Embodiment **Luck Embodiment *'Genius' **Ancestral Evocation **Higher Consciousness *'Hercules' **Demigod Physiology ***Transcendent Demigod Physiology (ascended on death to full godhood) **Guardianship (Gatekeeper of Mount Olympus) **Heroism Embodiment **One-Man Army **Protection Embodiment **Strength Embodiment *'Hygieia/Valetudo' **Cleanliness Manipulation **Health Manipulation *'Larunda' **Lake/River Manipulation **Nymph Physiology **Speech Manipulation ***Speaking Inducement **Supernatural Beauty **Water Manipulation *'Libitina' **Burying (Burials) **Cemetery Empowerment **Death Embodiment (in some later myths) **Necromancy **Necroscience *'Liber/Liber Pater' **Alcohol Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Freedom Manipulation **Harvest Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation ***Plant Growth *'Luna' **Lunar Embodiment ***Lunar Empowerment ***Lunar Manipulation ***Lunar Physiology *'Nerio' **Courage Embodiment **War Manipulation *'Ops' **Earth Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation **Harvest Manipulation **Land Lordship *'Orcus' **Necroscience **Oath Embodiment **Order Manipulation **Underworld Lordship *'Palatua' **Holy Fire Embodiment ***Holy Fire Manipulation ****Light Manipulation **Purification *'Pales' **Animal Manipulation **Animal Morphing **Fertility Inducement *'Pomona' **Abundance Embodiment **Fertility Inducement **Harvest Manipulation ***Food Manipulation ***Plenty Inducement **Land Lordship (Gardens/Orchards) **Nymph Physiology **Plant Manipulation ***Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation ***Plant Mimicry ***Wood Manipulation *'Portunus' **Animal Manipulation **Doorway Embodiment ***Door Manipulation **Key to the Door **Ocean Manipulation *'Proserpina' **Flower Manipulation **Necromancy **Plant Manipulation **Soul Manipulation **Spring Manipulation **Underworld Manipulation *'Salus' **Health Manipulation **Prosperity Embodiment **Protection Embodiment **Salvation *'Silvanus' **Clairvoyance **Fertility Manipulation **Forest Lordship ***Forest Manipulation **Guardianship **Protection Embodiment *'Sol/Sol Invictus' **Solar Deity Physiology **Solar Embodiment ***Solar Manipulation ***Solar Physiology **War Manipulation *'Somnus' **Sleep Embodiment ***Sleep Manipulation ****Dream Manipulation **Sandman Physiology **Wing Manifestation *'Summanus' **Black Lightning Manipulation ***Thunder Manipulation ***Thunderstorm Creation **Sky Manipulation ***Air Manipulation ***Weather Manipulation **Night Manipulation ***Night Empowerment *'Terminus' **Boundary Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Protection Embodiment **Stone Mimicry (boundary stone) *'Tibernus' **Lake/River Manipulation **Land Lordship (Tiber) **Water Manipulation ***Water Form Manipulation ***Water Mimicry *'Trivia' **Door Projection **Nature Manipulation **Lunar Manipulation **Magic ***Dark Arts ****Curse Inducement ***Necromancy **Path Manipulation **Poison Manipulation **Soul Manipulation ***Phantasm Manipulation **Underworld Lordship *'Vejovis' **Flawless Healing **Guardianship **Health Manipulation **Medicine Manipulation **Protection Embodiment **Sacrifice Empowerment *'Veritas' **Confession Inducement **Truth Embodiment ***Truth Manipulation ****Lie Detection ****Truth Inducement *'Vertumnus' **Change Embodiment **Plant Manipulation ***Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation ***Plant Growth ***Wood Manipulation **Season Manipulation ***Weather Manipulation **Shapeshifting *'Vulturnus' **Autumn Embodiment **Wind Embodiment (East wind) *'Victoria' **Victory Embodiment ***Death Negation (symbol of victory over death) **Wing Manifestation Associations *Greek Deity Physiology Known Users Gallery Diana_H.png|Diana (Valkyrie Crusade) Juno_H.png|Juno (Valkyrie Crusade) Jupiter_H.png|Jupiter (Valkyrie Crusade) Mars H.png|Mars (Valkyrie Crusade) Mercury H.png|Mercury (Valkyrie Crusade) Minerva_H.png|Minerva (Valkyrie Crusade) Venus_H.png|Venus (Valkyrie Crusade) Vesta_H.png|Vesta (Valkyrie Crusade) Volcanus_H.png|Volcanus (Valkyrie Crusade) Cupid_H.png|Cupid (Valkyrie Crusade) Tiberius_Original.jpg|Tiberius (Grindhouse and Watercolors), God-Tyrant of the Third World Minerva The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Minerva (The Wicked + The Divine) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Energy Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Manipulations Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Divine Powers Category:Physiology Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers